


dumb

by chocolatechip



Series: demigod adventures [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-The Lost Hero (Heroes of Olympus), Pre-The Mark of Athena (Heroes of Olympus), dumb teenagers, i procrastinated so hard on this, jason has a huge crush on leo and leo is just like "what"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechip/pseuds/chocolatechip
Summary: Leo really, really liked Jason. He didn't even realize until today.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Series: demigod adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766665
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	dumb

Leo’s day was going great. Of course, it had to be ruined.

He was relaxing and enjoying a day out of the bunker, not worrying about the ship or deadlines or anything. It was lunchtime. He was sitting with Jason and Piper on the pier, eating sandwiches and drinking pop.

Leo leaned back, laying on the warm wood with a soft breeze from the lake tickling his face. It was a perfect day. Ha, not for long.

“I’m gonna throw away our garbage and get some more drinks. I’ll be right back,” Jason said and walked away.

As soon as he was gone, Piper turned towards Leo and tapped him until he sat up.

“Geez, Beauty Queen, I was resting,” Leo gave a fake yawn for emphasis. When he saw Piper’s face, he had half a mind to run away. Her eyes were staring straight at him and her mouth was set into a hard line.

“I know how you look at him,” she said.

“I… what?” Leo’s mind raced, trying to think of what the Hades she was talking about. If she was talking about who he thought she was, he was in big trouble. He had been carrying that secret for a while now.

She smiled, “It’s okay. He looks at you too.”

Leo couldn’t think of anything to say, which was surprising. He just kept his mouth shut and returned her stare.

“You should see what he looks like when you’re not around. When you ditch camp activities to work on the ship,” She continued, “he looks like a kicked puppy, Leo. Half the time he doesn’t even join in on the fun because he’s sad that you’re not with him.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Leo said, “I need to finish the Argo II, and Jason doesn’t think of me like that.  _ I _ don’t think of  _ him _ like that. Pipes, your mom might be Aphrodite, but you’re being crazy right now. And I thought you liked him.”

Piper just looked at him with a sort of sad expression. She turned her gaze to the lake. “Jason is my best friend. And he’s your best friend. What I had with him were just fake memories, nothing else. I have no interest in making them real.”

“Oh,” was all Leo could think of to say. He sat there with his mouth open, gaping like an idiot fish.

That’s when his day was ruined.

Jason came back with a pack of cola and some chips. He and Piper struck up a conversation, but Leo was silent for the rest of the afternoon.

Of course, it got worse.

Leo had been thinking about Jason and what Piper said since lunch. He had tried to do something to take his mind off of it, like helping the Apollo kids (Will Solace was a cool guy, but completely insufferable when he was working), or climbing the lava wall (it’s only fun the first few times when you’re fire-resistant) but nothing was working.

Dinner was horrible. He was sitting with the Hephaestus kids, but every so often he would glance at Jason, they would meet eyes, and then quickly look away. It was a nightmare.

At least, hopefully, the campfire would be a distraction. He would sit across the fire from Jason and Piper, so he wouldn’t have to talk to them or deal with his own feelings.

Everything was going great until fifteen minutes later. For whatever reason, Jason decided to sit next to Leo. Like,  _ right _ next to him. No inches between them. Shoulder to shoulder (well, kind of; Leo was, unfortunately, short).

Leo swallowed hard and stared straight ahead into the fire.

“Hey,” Jason said, “Um, Piper said — Piper said that you were upset about something? I don’t know. Are you okay?”

Jason looked at Leo with such concern and kindness that he almost wanted to cry. Jason was so, so good. And Leo was just… Leo.

“Yeah Sparky, I’m great,” Leo said, putting all of his brain power into choosing the right words. His mind had been running haywire since lunch, and he didn’t trust himself not to fuck up.

Jason searched Leo’s eyes, as if he could find the answer somewhere in there. Leo clenched his jaw and tried his best not to erupt into flames. His knee started flaming and he frantically pat it out.

After what felt like years but was probably only a few seconds, Jason nodded and turned towards the campfire again. He looked so regal. No, that wasn’t the right word. Powerful? Majestic? Drop dead gorgeous?

Yeah, that last one was right. Jason was beautiful. The light from the fire reflected in his eyes, lit his face and highlighted his best features (Leo didn’t want to sound overdramatic but — all of Jason’s features were best). His mouth was in a not-quite-smile, not-quite-frown. His hair had been growing out recently, though it was still well kept and styled perfectly. Jason was squinting slightly, wringing his hands together.

“What about you? Are you okay, man?” Leo asked.

“Hm?” Jason seemed startled by the question, as if no one had asked him before. Maybe they hadn’t. From what Leo knew of Jason’s life before, he was expected to be a leader. Not show any fear. “Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” he answered.

Leo blew air from his mouth loudly, “Good. We’re both good. That’s good.”

Could this be any more awkward?

“Yep. That’s good,” Jason agreed.

They were silent for a few minutes, letting the chatter and the cracking and popping of the other campers and the fire wash over them. Leo quietly released a shuddering sigh, his brain going a mile a minute.

Was Piper right? Did Jason actually feel the same? Well, she didn’t exactly say that, but she implied it. Oh gods, what if he completely misread it and she was implying something completely different?! What was Piper even talking about, anyway?! Did she even say it was Jason who she was talking about? What if—

Jason spoke, facing Leo and breaking his thoughts.

“Can I kiss you?”

Leo short-circuited.

“What?” He said, like an idiot.

Jason was breathing hard now, looking like he was seconds from jumping up and running away, “Um, you know what, I shouldn’t have asked. I’m really sorry, let’s just forget about this. I shouldn’t have said that.”

Ironically, Leo was the one who jumped up and ran away. “I need to work on the boat,” he said, his words rushing out so fast they were almost unintelligible. He took off sprinting and didn’t stop until his reached the bunker, panting and sweaty.

He opened the bunker and waited for the door to shut, then fell to the floor and held his head in his hands.

How could he be so stupid? Jason wanted to kiss him and he ran away! That was his chance, and he blew it. Jason was probably so mad at him. And he probably told Piper, so now she was mad at him. Oh gods, and people were watching them! They were out in the open where anyone could have seen or heard them. There was no way anyone was minding their own business! Everyone saw Leo run away from Jason and now they all hated him.

Leo didn’t know he was crying until he felt wetness on his cheeks.

He had faced monsters, giants, an ice goddess, and evil dead mortals, but none of it could hold a candle to what was happening right now.

Leo took a few deep breaths and calmed down. He realized that he was being dumb and overreacting and that Jason was probably just confused. He wouldn’t be mad at Leo and neither would Piper. Anyone who was watching them probably didn’t care anyway.

_ Well,  _ Leo thought to himself,  _ I should stay down here anyway, just in case. And I have to work on the Argo II. _

Leo grabbed his tools.

He woke up to someone banging on the door of the bunker, which, amazingly, he could hear. The door was solid rock. He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. He had fallen asleep on the table with the plans for the ship.

Leo picked himself up and sighed. Okay. Wow. His breath was terrible. And he really needed to use the bathroom.

He wiped the drool off his face and opened the bunker door.

Piper was standing there, her hair wild and tangled. Leo’s probably wasn’t any better.

“Jason has been sulking all night. It took him three hours to finally leave me alone. He couldn’t stop talking about you. He thinks you rejected him. Remember when I said he looks like a kicked puppy? Yeah. He looks like a kicked puppy who watched it’s whole family die. You need to talk to him,” Piper said all in one breath.

Leo stared at her, eyes tired and wide. It took him a moment to come to his senses, “Good morning to you too, Beauty Queen.”

“Please talk to him today,” Piper said, squeezing Leo’s arm. “If I have to listen to one more speech about how amazing and cute you are, I’ll kill Jason.”

“We don’t use the ‘K’ word, Pipes,” Leo yawned, walking past her towards camp.

A few hours later, Leo had showered, brushed his teeth, etc. And he was definitely not talking to Jason today. At least, not about what happened last night.

He got some food and went back to the bunker.

The ship wasn’t finished yet. There was still a lot left to do. Sometimes the other Hephaestus kids would help him, but the only one in the bunker today was Leo. He got a lot done last night, but it wasn’t enough. The Argo II wasn’t even half built.

He couldn’t afford to waste any more time.

His eyes flicked between the half-finished ship and Festus’ head. It wasn’t time yet. He grabbed some tools and set to work.

Some time must have passed, because his stomach rumbled and he was beginning to feel cramped. He left the bunker and the fresh air hit him like a truck. He released a sigh.

Leo made the trek back to camp and sat with his half-siblings. He ate and joked around with them. Everything was fine until Jason stood before the table.

“Leo, can I talk to you?” Jason asked.

“Oh, sure,” Leo got up and the two of them walked away. Jason led him behind a building, out of sight from the rest of the campers.

“I just wanted to apologize for last night. I shouldn’t have done that to you, especially in public,” Jason couldn’t look at him. His hands were shoved in his pocket.

“Hey man,” Leo said, “It’s no problem, alright? We’re good. Let’s just forget about it, yeah?” As soon as he said that he regretted it. He wanted to curse his stupid mouth. Why couldn’t he just think before he spoke?

Leo felt horrible when Jason curled in on himself. He was slouching, his eyes at the floor and his arms hugging himself.

“Yeah,” Jason said, and his voice was hoarse, “Yeah, you’re right. I’m gonna go, uh, talk to Annabeth about Camp Jupiter. See you later.”

He left.

Crap, Piper was right. And Leo fucked everything up, like always.

Leo wanted to run after Jason, grab his stupid face, and apologize for being so stupid. He stood there for a moment, bouncing on his heels and chewing his lip.

He decided  _ fuck it _ and ran after Jason, “Wait! Shit, dude, wait!”

Jason turned back to Leo, his head tilted and brow furrowed. 

Leo finally caught up to Jason and laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to stop him from walking any further. Even though Jason had already stopped (Leo was just trying to catch his breath).

“Listen, I’m sorry for running away last night. And for being so dumb,” Leo paused. Was he actually about to do this? “I like you. I like you a lot.”

Jason met his gaze, and Jason’s eyes were so full of  _ something _ that Leo couldn’t look away.

Jason grinned and grabbed Leo’s hand that was on his shoulder, “You really are dumb sometimes.”

Leo’s breath stilled when he realized that Jason was  _ holding his hand oh gods oh gods _ .

“Yeah,” he joked, “That, and annoying.”

**Author's Note:**

> jason is squinting bc the boy needs glasses
> 
> uhh this fic is kinda dumb and cringey and i kinda gave up at the end but i hope you enjoyed!! i started it when i finished the lost hero but now i'm at house of hades lmao. procrastination at it's finest.
> 
> (i am currently rereading the riordanverse so expect more fics!!)


End file.
